Revenge upon Malfoy101
by LEAH Forums
Summary: This is a silly-type story written by some members of the forum about a girl who stole some of Bethany’s stories and uploaded them to fictionalley.org. She also framed one of the members of the group.
1. The Beginning

Revenge upon Malfoy101

By Heidi, Jays and free2bfroody

-----------

This is a silly-type story written by some members of the forum about a girl who stole some of Bethany's stories and uploaded them to She also framed one of the members of the group.

-------

She stepped on the train with her trunk in one hand, and a laptop in the other. It was a laptop that she had charmed to work in Hogwarts. There's always a way getting around the rules, she had thought.

She sat in an empty apartment, and changed into her brand new robes early, so she didn't have to later. The girl had much work to do. She opened up her laptop, and started working quietly.

A blonde haired boy, who looked a bit too old to be on the train, walked in. The mysterious girl closed her laptop quickly, so he wouldn't see what she was doing. He said to her very arrogantly, "Ah, a transfer. Oh great. 7th year, I presume? Name?" he said as more of a demand, not a question.

"It's Malfoy. Malfoy101," the girl replied, looking bored with the blonde boy.

"Heh, heh, very funny. Give me your real name. Don't you be making fun of my name."

"It's Malfoy101."

"I demand you to stop it!" He yelled, standing up. He took the front of her robes in his fist, and picked her up from the ground.

"Hey, watch it! You'll break my laptop," she yelled

"Laptop? Oh a muggle thing. There is no use for muggle tools. It's such a waste of time," he said bored with her.  
Malfoy left soon afterwards, but not before warning her to watch out for him and his friends.

"If you don't stop being stupid, I'll be here to stop it for you."

Death threats weren't uncommon in Malfoy 101's life, being the person that she was, so soon she went back to typing nasty and untrue things on her laptop. Hmm which life should I ruin now? She thought with a smile. When saying this, two girls walked in laughing.

"Hey Fiona, who's the girl?" Jays asked the girl next to her, "She doesn't look familiar."

"Eh, Probably a transfer," Fiona said. To the girl she said, "Hey, what's your name?"

Malfoy101 looked up, and closed her laptop quickly. She replied slowly, "Malfoy101"

The two girls started laughing hysterically. Finally Jays said, "Funny. Now, what's your real name?"

Malfoy101 sighed again, "You just don't get it, do you! My name is Malfoy101. Deal with it."

Fiona looked at Jays and said, "Nice kid, right? Let's leave."

The girls left laughing. As the two girls walked slowly down the long, swaying corridor, they looked back in amusement and faint disgust at the carriage they had just left.

"Who does she think she is?" Jays remarked in confusion. "What's she gonna get out of lying to us?"

"Some sort of sick satisfaction, most likely." Fiona replied as they opened the stiff old door to their previous carriage.

"It's people like that who blackmail, lie, rape, pillage and plunder." "Whatever. Let's just hope she's not in our house," Jays said.

"Yea, if she is, i think i'll kill myself," Fiona said in disgust.

The two friends talked about the mysterious girl for the rest of the train ride. Finally, the train stopped, and they walked out. They saw the girl walk out, protecting her laptop with her hands. Fiona walked towards her and said, "You're supposed to leave all of your stuff on the train,"

the girl stiffly replied, "Like I TRUST you losers with my precious laptop? Go to hell."

Jays calmly gave her the finger and walked with Fiona towards the carriages.  
"Hey! Wait!"

The two girls stopped as they heard a loud voice followed by fast footsteps coming up behind them, and turned around.

"There you are. I've been looking for you EVERYWHERE."

"Oh, hi Heidi!" Jays said eagerly. "How've you been? It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Oh I'm fine. Who was that girl you were talking to before? Is she a transfer?" Heidi asked curiously.

"Yeah, I think she is. She's a right bitch though. Definitely a Slytherin." Fiona butted in. "Damn it, another Slytherin. I hope she's not on the Quidditch team," Heidi replied. She was a chaser for the Ravenclaw team. Jays and Fiona were beaters.

Jays laughed, "Yeah right. If she was, she'd have that laptop glued to her broomstick. She wouldn't make a very good Quidditch player."

Fiona laughed, "Yea, she probably would have the laptop stuck to it. She's so protective over it. I want to just steal it to see what she does on that piece of junk. She was so protective that she wouldn't leave it on the train."

"So that's why I saw Jays give her the finger. Nice, Jays," Heidi replied, eyeing the strange girl who was on her laptop, again. "What's her name, anyway?"

Fiona and Jays laughed. "She says her name is Malfoy101. Lying BITCH," Fiona said with hatred, "She gives me a really bad feeling."

"I know what you mean," Jays said.

The carriages stopped and Heidi said, "Come on guys, lets get inside. It looks like it's going to rain."

-------

As soon as the 3 had stepped inside the carriage, the clouds let loose and poured down rain. Through the rumbling of the clouds, they heard a shrill screaming and quickly looked outside, just in time to see the so called Malfoy101 crying and rushing toward the nearest carriage- which so happened to be theirs, clutching her laptop close.

"Let me in," Malfoy101 said, getting all wet.

Fiona looked at her and said, "Why should we? You've been rude to us the entire time!"

Malfoy101 replied, "Because my laptop is getting wet, and I love it!"

Heidi looked at her and said, "F YOU! Put a charm on it and go to another carriage."

Malfoy101 looked daggers at her, and left. She did take her advice, and put a charm on it, but she never said thanks for the tip.

-------

Later that evening, as Malfoy 101 lay on her four-poster bed, disrupted by her other Slytherin roommates, (because, she inevitably had been put in Slytherin,) she opened up her laptop and trailed the mouse over to a link called "Fiction Alley". She opened it, laughing quietly to herself, to see what story she could steal. It had to be a good story, a GREAT story, one that other people would love to read.  
Unfortunately, at that moment, one of her roommates decided finally to interrupt her and ripped open her curtains.

"So who are you, anyway?" Malfoy 101 blinked. She obviously wasn't used to having people demand things of her.

"Why do you care?" Malfoy 101 replied.

"Because we're in your dorm room, so we should at least know what to call you," the girl said arrogantly.

"Call me whatever you like, just leave me alone!"

The girl who first talked looked at her, "You're not exactly nice. Than again, we are Slytherins, so who cares? Whenever you feel like telling us your name, we'll tell you ours."

Malfoy101 finally realized that it would be pretty dumb not to know there names, "Name's Malfoy101, so leave me alone, losers."

"If that's the way you like it, we'll just go then. And you'll soon come to realize that a girl like you without friends is still a loser, even if she's in Slytherin."

The girls stalked off, leaving behind a very pissed off and slightly put off Malfoy 101.

"They'll get what's coming to them," she murmured to herself. "I'll make sure of that."

-------

Anyway, on the other side of the castle, the 7th year Ravenclaws talked about Malfoy101.

"Wow, She is rude! Why did she even come here?" Heidi asked.

Another Ravenclaw girl walked in at that moment, "Hey guys, what's up with that Slytherin transfer?"

"Julie!" Everyone screamed. They hadn't seen her all summer.

After the reunion of friends, Jays replied, "She's so weird. Did you meet her yet?"

Julie said, "Yeah. I saw her on the train, on that thing she was on, and i say hello to her. She closes it, curses me out, calls me a loser, and tells me to get lost," So I left. I just want to kill her! And what was that thing she was staring at?

Fiona replied, "That would be a laptop. It's a muggle machine that does a bunch of stuff."

After a few more hugs and stories, the conversation turned back to Malfoy 101.

"What's her problem, anyway? And does she ever say anything nice? No wonder she's in Slytherin." Jays stated in irritation.

"Who cares? As long as she stays right out of our paths, I'm fine with whatever nasty little thing she feels like doing with herself."

-------

The next morning dawned gray and damp. The clouds from the previous night's rain still lingered above and a rumbling in the distance threatened for more rain.

"I hope we don't have Herbology." Heidi said, walking down to the Great Hall with Julie, Fiona and Jay.

"No kidding." Fiona agreed, taking a seat at the Ravenclaw table.

"We've got double Herbology-" Jays was broken off by groans from the other three girls. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, we have double Herbology with the Slytherins."

"Wonderful." Julie said, throwing a glare toward the Slytherin table.

"I wonder how little Malfoy101 is fitting in over there," Heidi said thoughtfully.

"Hopefully they all hate her too." Julie said.

"We can always make life a little bit worse for her, if we think she's too happy." Fiona said.

Grinning, the girls continued with their breakfast.

-------

Over at the Slytherin table, Malfoy101 sat alone, with no one on either side. She didn't have her laptop for once, which was unusual, to say the least, and she didn't look too happy about it. She had received a detention with Mr Filch scheduled for that evening because of her rule breaking. She scowled at the memory, which caused three tiny first year Slytherins to inch even further away from her. She looked up sullenly from her breakfast to catch the eye of one of those annoying Ravenclaw seventh years. She had been staring right at Malfoy101.  
Malfoy101 looked back down and vowed to teach those girls a lesson.

What do I have first? She wondered. Herbology? Excellent.

-------

"Don't look now, guys, Malfoy101's giving us the evil eye." Jay said, rolling her eyes.

"We should throw something at her." Fiona said.

Julie grinned evilly, pulled her wand, pointed it at her goblet of pumpkin juice, whispered something and the juice slowly floated several feet above their heads and drifted over toward the Slytherin table. There was a distinct hush over the Great Hall that went unnoticed over at the Slytherin table. Then, without warning, the goblet stopped right over Malfoy101's head, turned itself over and gallons of juice rained onto Malfoy101's head. The Hall erupted into laughter, including the other Slytherins.

Malfoy101 screamed in anger as more and more pumpkin juice spilled onto her. "STOP IT!!" she roared in vain. The laughter just increased and the juice fell more rapidly. Malfoy101 jumped out of her seat and ran out of the Great Hall, the goblet following after her.

"That was awesome, Jules!" Heidi said, laughing.

The girls went back to their breakfast, breaking into fits of laughter if any of them dared to look at another. They couldn't say anything else to each other because of Professor McGonagall, who had become suspicious of them and was watching them sharply.

After breakfast, the girls made their way down to their Herbology lesson, laughing and generally making fun of Malfoy101.

"Did you see the way she screamed?!" giggled Jays. "I mean, that was just hilarious! Hopefully she won't make it to Herbology on time."

Unfortunately, once the girls had arrived, they found Malfoy101 standing in a shadowy corner, glaring at them but not being able to say or do anything to them because of Professor Sprout.


	2. Out of Hatred

Revenge upon Malfoy101

Chapter 02 – Out of Hatred

By Heidi, Jays and free2bfroody

-----------

The next morning dawned gray and damp. The clouds from the previous night's rain still lingered above and a rumbling in the distance threatened for more rain.

"I hope we don't have Herbology." Heidi said, walking down to the Great Hall with Julie, Fiona and Jay.

"No kidding." Fiona agreed, taking a seat at the Ravenclaw table.

"We've got double Herbology-" Jays was broken off by groans from the other three girls. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, we have double Herbology with the Slytherins."

"Wonderful." Julie said, throwing a glare toward the Slytherin table.

"I wonder how little Malfoy101 is fitting in over there," Heidi said thoughtfully.

"Hopefully they all hate her too." Julie said.

"We can always make life a little bit worse for her, if we think she's too happy." Fiona said.

Grinning, the girls continued with their breakfast.

-------

Over at the Slytherin table, Malfoy101 sat alone, with no one on either side. She didn't have her laptop for once, which was unusual, to say the least, and she didn't look too happy about it. She had received a detention with Mr Filch scheduled for that evening because of her rule breaking. She scowled at the memory, which caused three tiny first year Slytherins to inch even further away from her. She looked up sullenly from her breakfast to catch the eye of one of those annoying Ravenclaw seventh years. She had been staring right at Malfoy101.  
Malfoy101 looked back down and vowed to teach those girls a lesson.

What do I have first? She wondered. Herbology? Excellent.

-------

"Don't look now, guys, Malfoy101's giving us the evil eye." Jay said, rolling her eyes.

"We should throw something at her." Fiona said.

Julie grinned evilly, pulled her wand, pointed it at her goblet of pumpkin juice, whispered something and the juice slowly floated several feet above their heads and drifted over toward the Slytherin table. There was a distinct hush over the Great Hall that went unnoticed over at the Slytherin table. Then, without warning, the goblet stopped right over Malfoy101's head, turned itself over and gallons of juice rained onto Malfoy101's head. The Hall erupted into laughter, including the other Slytherins.

Malfoy101 screamed in anger as more and more pumpkin juice spilled onto her. "STOP IT!!" she roared in vain. The laughter just increased and the juice fell more rapidly. Malfoy101 jumped out of her seat and ran out of the Great Hall, the goblet following after her.

"That was awesome, Jules!" Heidi said, laughing.

The girls went back to their breakfast, breaking into fits of laughter if any of them dared to look at another. They couldn't say anything else to each other because of Professor McGonagall, who had become suspicious of them and was watching them sharply.

After breakfast, the girls made their way down to their Herbology lesson, laughing and generally making fun of Malfoy101.

"Did you see the way she screamed?!" giggled Jays. "I mean, that was just hilarious! Hopefully she won't make it to Herbology on time."

Unfortunately, once the girls had arrived, they found Malfoy101 standing in a shadowy corner, glaring at them but not being able to say or do anything to them because of Professor Sprout.

-------

Professor Sprout started class very cheerful, and at that Malfoy101 groaned. She hated when a teacher is so cheerful in the beginning, because she knew that by the end of the year, they wanted to kill all of their students. _Serves them right._ Malfoy101 thought. _Class is such a waste of time. I could be doing better things then Herbology._

On the other side of the classroom, the four Ravenclaws were laughing about Julie's pumpkin juice "incident" while occasionally giving the short girl a deadly glare. During this class, they all got a good look at her, and she wasn't mighty at all.

Malfoy101 was about five feet tall, and her face was ghastly white. She had short black hair, and black eyes which made her look even paler than she was. Her expression was always of hatred, and her eyes were always searching suspiciously.

Fiona was studying her. Finally she came to a conclusion, "Hey, you know who she looks like?" The other three girls just gave her questioning stares. Fiona laughed, "She looks just like Snape!"

The Ravenclaws looked at the Slytherin and saw what Fiona saw. The girl had a very similar nose and face structure to their potions teacher, Severus Snape.

"Whoa, do you think it's possible that Snape has had some kind of love child?!" Heidi laughed incredulously.

"More like hate child," grinned Julie.

"That's incredibly scary," Fiona said. "I really want to ask her about her parents now!"

"No, you don't." Jays stated calmly. "Look at her. She looks ready to kill."

The other three girls looked over to what Jays was staring at, and saw Malfoy101 glaring stonily back at them. Though they diverted their eyes for the remainder of the lesson, all of them could still feel the gaze of Malfoy101 upon their backs.

-------

_Those girls..._ thought Malfoy101, _are going to find themselves in a very sticky mess if they don't watch it._ This thought cheered her up slightly. Vowing to run and start up her laptop as soon as she possibly could, she settled for glaring daggers at anyone who chanced a glance toward her.

-------

"Finally we're out of Herbology! I thought it was going to take all day!" Julie said with relief.

"I know what you mean," Fiona said, "What do we have next?"

Heidi looked at the schedule and groaned, "You guys are going to love this! We have potions."

Jays looked at Heidi and remarked, "You're kidding, right? Who's it with?"

Julie, who finally decided to get her schedule out, said, "Gryffindor's. That's much better than Slytherins."

-------

Potions went smoothly enough. Snape's attention was mostly fixed on the Gryffindor's, as he always seemed to feel the need to criticize them at every opportunity.

The rest of the days classes went well enough, with no further sightings of Malfoy101 by any of the girls. When they all went down to dinner in the Great Hall, they still couldn't see her.

"I just know she's planning something really horrible to get us back with," said Fiona.

"We'll be ready for her," reassured Julie with an evil smile.

-------

Malfoy101 skipped all the rest of her classes. She realized that she had more important work to do. She was sitting on her bed, on her laptop, when a smile formed on her lips. She was almost there, almost! Suddenly, her laptop went dead.

"Shit," she said very loudly. She realized that her laptop was out of battery and needed to be recharged. She had lost all her work.

Or rather, she had lost all the work that she had stolen from other people.

You see, the thing about Malfoy101, the truly horrible character trait that she had hidden so far, was her tendency to steal and plagiarize from others. Whenever possible, she would search her sources to try and uncover a truly fantastic story that she could rip off and pass off as her own. It had to be a story that many people had already read and loved, so that when Malfoy101 made it look like hers, other people would review it and give her a sick sense of satisfaction by saying how good it was.

Malfoy101 had no sense of justice, decency or people skills, and this was the reason why the trick she was planning get back at the Ravenclaw girls was so horrible.

-------

Malfoy101 would make those girls rue the day they'd ever laid eyes on her. Granted, that was only a couple days ago, but it made sense. She'd obliterate them in fiction, humiliate them beyond belief, steal all their glory and hard work and take the credit. It was a foolproof plan! Nothing could possibly go wrong. Assuming, of course, that her laptop battery would charge soon.

Since the battery wasn't fully charged, Malfoy101 sat down with her quill and parchment and began planning the horrendous things she'd do to those girls...

-------

Meanwhile …

Julie, Heidi, Jays and Fiona had nothing to do. Absolutely nothing. Currently, they were sprawled out in the Ravenclaw Common Room, waiting for something to happen. The only problem was that they were the ones who ever made anything interesting happen and if they weren't doing anything, nothing would happen.

"We should do something." Heidi said, ever the Captain-Obvious Wannabe.

"Yes, we should." Fiona said, stifling a yawn.

Silence.

"What should we do?" Julie asked.

"Something?" Jays said, pulling off pieces of fuzz from the sofa.

"Brilliant. Just brilliant." Heidi said, sighing.

"How about we do something to Malfoy101? You know, transfigure her laptop or something." Fiona said.

Grinning, the girls all gathered round the table and began plotting...

A few hours later, the girls finished planning. The girl's plan was perfect. Nothing could to wrong, and wouldn't go wrong.

-------

Malfoy101 was sitting at the Slytherin table, with her laptop. It had just finished charging, to her delight. She was almost there... almost there... almost there...

BAM! A letter dropped on her head. She disgustedly looked at the envelope that interrupted her. On the front had a seal of a court jester hat. She opened it up slowly and read:

_Dearest Slytherin,_

We were just wondering if you'd stare at your laptop. Now it's there? It won't be black and smooth for long!

From your Best Friends,  
JJFH

Malfoy101 went white. She started to close it, and return it to the dorm room but it wasn't a laptop anymore! Instead it was a real live elephant!

"Oh my LORD!" she screamed and backed herself up to the wall.  
A couple other Slytherin girls ran into her room, but when they saw it was Malfoy101 who was in trouble, they all sloped back out the door, smirking.

"You're going to pay for this!" Malfoy101 screamed. She ran downstairs, past the small crowd of sniggering Slytherins in the common room and ran straight into Malfoy, who had just been climbing into the common room.

The Ravenclaw girls heard a scream. They were hiding under an invisibility cloak that was Heidi's. They ran up the stairs, as fast as they could, cramped under the silky cloth that was soaked with magic. When they got up there, they saw their _favourite_ Slytherin shrieking against the wall. There they saw Julie's uncle's favourite elephant try to get the packet of peanuts in Malfoy101's pocket. They rushed out of the room, and out of the Slytherin Common room very quickly. As soon as they were out, they were on the floor laughing with red faces, and tears coming out of their eyes.

"How did you know that Malfoy101 would have peanuts in her cloak pocket?" Julie choked out, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Oh, you know, she's always seemed a bit nutty to me." Fiona said, trying not to smirk.

"That was the worst pun I have ever heard!" Julie laughed, and hit Fiona with a fold of the cloak.

"Quick guys, we better get back before someone finds us," Heidi warned, unable to keep the smile from her face.

The girls quickly walked back to their common room, giving each other high fives and giggling continuously.

--End Chapter 02


End file.
